


Late Nights

by So_Yeah_Lolo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Yeah_Lolo/pseuds/So_Yeah_Lolo
Summary: Elise can't sleep and with no way to distract herself, looks upon the young Princess of Hoshido to keep her occupied!Takes Place in Revelations





	Late Nights

“Sakura!”

The small woman glanced at a bright face, framed in thick blonde hair. Sakura knew better than to jump at the excitement oozing from the Nohrian Princess, having traveled by her side for months. Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t help it. Sakura took a step back, examining the woman before her as she began her unexpected greeting. 

“O-oh! Elise! Shouldn’t we be quieter? The entire camp is asleep!” 

Whispered Sakura, pulling her gloved finger to mimic the shushing hand gesture. Elise in return pouted, arms crossing almost childishly. From what Sakura had learned from their time together, this could end either way: good or bad. Seeing a princess her own age who acted so… Young was new, but perhaps Sakura had always been mature for her age. Elise reminded her of a toddler sometimes, in the best way possible. They were close, as close as two would become traveling with each other for a common goal. But close enough. Perhaps even friends. 

“But Sakura- I’m so bored! Camilla went to bed, Corrin is talking to Subaki and Takumi won't let me play with his hair!”

“Elise, I don’t think Takumi likes his hair being touched-”

“Everyone likes their hair being played with! I just think he doesn’t like me.”

“That… I don’t think that’s the issue, really. Takumi is tough but um…. He is fair too. I think he doesn’t know how to speak with you.”

Elise frowned, tugging at her dress lightly to distract her need to stomp and complain to Corrin. It wasn’t fair that Leo and Xander still weren’t with them, or that the Hoshidans still seemed hesitant with her. She wanted to fight this third party as the rest of them wanted! Wasn’t it only fair to bond and create lasting ties with your comrades? She wanted and craved the closeness that she had with her brothers and sisters from the Hoshidans, as crazy as it seemed. If they were Corrin’s family, they were hers too. 

“Then… Could I play with your hair until I’m tired Sakura?”

“M-My hair?!”

Sakura’s eyes widened like saucers as she sputtered to find a response. Elise was touchy and childish, which was odd for her. Yes, she was close with her siblings but there was a level of maturity she had been expected to maintain. It was almost as if Elise hadn’t had that. 

But maybe that was normal for people.

“If you don’t want me to I guess I’ll g-”

“Ah, n-no! Really it’s fine! No one’s a-asked me before!” 

Immediately the blonde Nohr perked, squealing with delight. 

“Yay! Thanks, Sakura!”

Sakura led the blonde towards her tent, offering her to sit on the bed while she took the floor. Elise immediately denied, instead pulling the other girl to sit with her on the bed. Startled, Sakura played with the hem of her skirt. It was distracting enough but reminded her of the fact that Elise had wanted to fall asleep. Why was Elise still in her normal clothes? 

“Um… Pr-Princess Elise-”

“Just call me Elise, silly!”

“Oh… You aren’t in your p-pajamas.”

Silence passed only for a moment before the girl hummed. “You’re right! I’ve completely forgotten to even change! Let me go back and I’ll-!”

“W-wait! You can use one of my night clothes. We’re about the s-same size!”

“Really?”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. We’re friends, r-right?”

Elise was like the sun, Sakura decided. Even in her worst, she shone. But at her best? It was radiating. The blonde took her hand, squeezing it softly. It was as if that had been exactly what she had needed to hear. There was no noise, only Sakura shuffling towards her chest to hand her spare Pajamas to the blonde. Elise changed wordlessly, that same expression Sakura wasn’t used to present. The red-headed woman actually decided to change as well, deciding it was fairly late, and with the amount of energy Elise normally had it would be a while until she actually fell asleep. 

“Thank you.”

Shocked, the Hoshidan Princess glanced back at Elise who held Sakura’s brush close to her chest. 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. It's pretty short, I know! This is my first work to be published on this site and it's just a small story following the Revelations path. I'm glad I had the opportunity to write it! Thank you so much again, R&R if you'd like!


End file.
